


Trying new things

by vital_root



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vital_root/pseuds/vital_root
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I got nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying new things

There was an absurd amount of giggling going on in Carlos’ bedroom, considering that they were two grown males, along with a lot of grumbling. Carlos was digging through the closet, saying “I know I put them in here somewhere,” while trying to ignore Cecil on the bed.

“Come on, hurry up!”

“I’m looking, i’m looking!” Carlos said, while trying to fend off cecil’s prodding fingers.

Cecil had had an idea a while back, and he was impatient now that the time has finally come. “AHA!” Carlos said, finally coming up with the blindfolds.

“Finally, come here, come here!” he beckoned. Carlos scrambled up the bed, receiving an enthusiastic kiss from cecil. “YAY! Now how do we do this?” Cecil asked, getting a bit shy now that they were finally getting started.

“Well,” said Carlos, “perhaps we should finish getting undressed.”

”Of course!” Says Cecil, smacking his forehead gently, “Of course you’d figure it out, my perfect Carlos!”. They quickly slip out of their clothes , before kneeling towards each other in the center of the bed.

“Okay, how about I tie yours and you tie mine?”

“O-okay...” Cecil replied, giggling, and they both fumble to get them tied. “Where are you going?” Cecil cries as Carlos moves away.

“Just towards the top of the bed. Follow my voice.” he adds.

“Always,” Cecil replies, causing an unseen blush. They shuffle towards each other, mindful of stray knees and elbows, and finally manage to clasp each other's forearms. “okay, what now?” Cecil giggles, hardly able to wait for the next part.

“Well, how about this…” Carlos asks, trying to be suave and leaning in to kiss Cecil. it doesn't quite work out, seeing as they’re both blind right now, and they bump faces. Carlos’ mouth ends up somewhere near Cecil’s ear, while Cecil ends up awkwardly kissing Carlos’ eyebrow. “That didn’t work out like in my head.” Carlos says, once they separate.

“How about like this?” Cecil says while gently tugging Carlos down to lay on top of him.

“I like it.” Carlos says, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s head. they slowly lean towards each other for another kiss, this time lining up correctly, and it quickly becomes heated. soft moans fill the air as they become more and more wrapped in each others embrace. “Ah-oh _Cecil_ ,” Carlos says, starting to tilt his hips for more friction.

“C-carloss,” Cecil moans, twining his fingers through Carlos’ Perfect hair. “Ah-hahh, more, p-please, C-carlos!” He cries, becoming more and more uncoordinated with passion.

“Oh Cecil, yesss,” Carlos hisses, moving faster, racing forwards with Cecil towards a finish line he knew not where it was.

“Ah-ah-ah, Carlos _carlos_ Carlos, beautiful, perfect, Carlos!” Cecil cries, riding his climax, gripping Carlos’ hair and thrusting against him, sending Carlos over the edge with an “oh Cecil!”.

As they lay there afterwards, entwined, Carlos pushes his blindfold up and says “So?” inquiringly.

Cecil lazily lifts his blindfold off of one eye and says, “Ooh yes, we are So doing that again!”.


End file.
